<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спокойный сон/Restful sleep by Dear_Al</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968002">Спокойный сон/Restful sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Illustration, Light!Gellert, Nightmares, Romance, image, lion, toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the fick "Remedy for nightmares".<br/>Иллюстрация к фику "Средство от кошмаров".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спокойный сон/Restful sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967909">Средство от кошмаров</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al">Dear_Al</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>